1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tooth elements disposed on a cylindrical body so as to form an improved staggered hob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of staggered hobs are known in the cutting art. Even so, the hob of the present invention utilizes structural features which have heretofore not been proposed in the construction of hobs. In accordance with the present invention, the processing in the manufacture of a staggered hob is considerably facilitated and the cutting condition at portions of the hob where the wear is heaviest due to a specific flow of chips of material are improved to avoid rapid local wear of the hob. In this regard, the particular structural feature of the present invention essentially resides in a two-staged cut of the hobs.